


Cats

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kagami is a humanoid cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Kagami is a humanoid cat and Aomine is his owner (and lover).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

Aomine grunted when a heavy weight settled on his back. He was lying on the sofa and lazily flipping through the channels. It was a Saturday afternoon and it was raining outside. A perfect day for doing nothing.

The weight shifted and moved around before making itself comfortable.

“… You’re heavy.” Aomine wheezed . One of Kagami’s four ears flicked twice in annoyance.

“Not my problem.” The humanoid cat sighed and tried to burrow himself deeper in his owner’s shirt.

“Well, it’s _gonna be_ your problem if I die from lack of air. Who’ll feed your lazy ass then?”

“Kuroko, maybe Kise. Or Midorima or Murasakibara. Akashi. Momoi. Just about anyone you know.”

“’Che, let me rephrase that; who’ll be able to _afford_ to feed your lazy ass? You eat like a starved horse!”

“I’m still growing.”

“I doubt that.”

“Akashi’s rich. He’ll take good care of me.”

“Are you implying that my caretaking isn’t good enough?”

“ … It’s a bit cramped in here. And you still haven’t gotten me that new collar yet; the one with studs that I wanted.”

“If you ate like a regular person we’d be able to afford a 4-room apartment.”

“Shut up!”

“What? It _might_ be true! We don’t know that, since you keep stuffing yourself silly and draining my wallet. I found it on the floor the other day. I think it tried to end its miserable life by jumping from the desk.”  Kagami snorted and started to flex his claws between Aomine’s shoulder blades. Now and then they caught on the fabric.

“Stop that. You’ll ruin another shirt for me.”

“Buy me one of those scratch poles, then.” The cat muttered matter-of-factly.

“Ask Akashi; he’s rich, remember?”

Aomine managed to turn around in the couch without falling to the floor and put his arms around the other boy.

“I’d buy you everything you wanted if I had the money.” He continued and leaned in for a kiss. Kagami put his hands in the bluenette’s hair and purred.

“I know.” He said once they broke apart for air. “But I still think you should buy me that collar.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“You’ll have to convince me that you really want it.” He leered and hooked a finger through the loop on the cat’s collar.

Kagami blushed and looked away. He mumbled something Aomine couldn’t hear.

“What was that?”

“I _said_ … Bedroom, now … “

“You don’t have to tell me _that_ twice.” He grinned.

“I just did.” Kagami dead-panned.

“Shut up. I’m gonna do you so hard that you’ll sleep for a week!”

“ _Try_ , you might be able to afford a bigger apartment then!”

They kissed once more before the bluenette pulled his lover to the other room.

“I intend to.”


End file.
